A bone saw for medical purposes is already known which uses a back and forth moving saw blade. There is also known a bone saw for medical purposes which consists of two oppositely rotating spaced apart saw blades, whereby between the saw blades a cooling liquid is supplied and thus exits in the direct work range of the saw blades. Such an arrangement is structurally expensive and furthermore has the disadvantage that a plugging up of the space between the two saw blades can occur, which can jeopardize the effective supply of the cooling liquid.
There is also known a cooling device for a rotatable circular saw which is used for treating of wood, stone and metal. In this known device, cooling medium channels are installed in the circular saw blade, which channels open out at the periphery of the saw blade. The cooling medium is supplied centrally through the drive shaft of the saw blade. However, this construction causes a weakening of the actual cutting surface of the saw blade. Furthermore, this known device has the disadvantage that a sufficient cooling effect is not achieved because the actual saw blade is being cooled only in the area of the channels, so that an effective discharge of the heat in the cutting area of the saw blade is not achieved. Also in this known device, a plugging up of the channel ports must be feared. To avoid this danger, the cooling medium pressure is increased, whereupon a washing off of the cooling liquid in the saw cut occurs. If such a construction were to be used for medical purposes, there exists the danger that through the rebound of fine spray, the open wound cannot be kept free from contamination.
The basic purpose of the invention is to produce a saw blade for medical purposes which has a cooling medium infeed, in which the cooling medium outlet is arranged in such a manner that an effective cooling of the entire blade area including the adjoining walls of the bone to be treated takes place.
The basic purpose of the invention is attained by forming channels for conducting the cooling medium in the saw blade, which channels open out in the front area of the saw blade to the two outer sides of the saw blade. Through this arrangement a plurality of advantages compared with the presently known constructions is achieved. Thus it is assured that plugging of the channel ports through bone splinters and soft particles is not possible. The pressure for suplying the cooling medium can be kept low, so that the exiting cooling fluid does not interfere in the operation area. The saw blade has, in spite of the cooling medium channels which are worked into same, in particular in its substantially stressed area, namely on the periphery, a sufficient stability and the saw blade operates in a cooling medium layer, which is provided on both sides of the blade area and of the adjoining bone walls, through which especially the most important area of the bone is cooled. The bone particles are transported away through the liquid polster on both sides of the teeth of the saw in a particularly advantageous manner.
A practical construction of the inventive suggestion can best be realized by the channels being formed by slots which are open toward both saw blade surfaces, into which slots small tubes or the like are inserted stationarily, whereby the outer surface is again worked completely smoothly. Such a construction appears to be technically simpler and less complicated in manufacture than drilling into the relatively thin saw blade.
To achieve a problemless exit of the cooling medium, it is furthermore suggested that guide devices are arranged at the outlet end of the channels, which guide the cooling fluid on both sides of the saw blade.
The inventive saw blade offers moreover the advantage, that during the sawing operation of the created wound additional materials can be supplied, as for example antibiotic means or the like, so that aside from the actual cooling operation an additional medical effect can be achieved.